


Hurt and Heal

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sleep Deprivation, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Katsum cannot rest after the events of the day and Ser Aymeric comes to check on her.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hurt and Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #9 from FFXIV Write 2020

Lush - _‘luxuriant, succulent’_

\- Warnings of Heavensward Spoilers -

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The darkened chirurgeon’s room did little to help Katsum’s mind rest. The events of the day weighed heavily on her mind and kept her from sleeping, and it kept her mind reeling at even the slightest of sounds. She heard the cold, snowy winds pushing against the windows, the whistling sounding like a howl of agony to her. Somewhere down the long halls of Congregation, she could hear the distant sound of footsteps that seemed to get louder and closer before suddenly stopping, sending her mind in a panic. She knew not how long she laid there, tossing and turning, until she could stand it no longer. With a desperate sigh, she sat up and reached over to the bedside table to light the lamp sitting on it. As its faint glow illuminated the room around, the blonde Miqo’te leaned back against the headboard, looking down at her hands in silence.

She noticed her fingers were trembling like she was still in battle, the memories of fighting with the Heavensward flashing before her eyes. She winced as she remembered the struggle against the knights, the booming of Thordan’s distorted voice ringing in her ears. She did not mourn the Archbishop, only the men he dragged down with him. And then there was Estinien, the thing she truly could not get off of her mind. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Nidhogg’s wrath wrapping around him and engulfing him, manipulating his form and twisting it into the shade of the Dreadwyrm himself. She should have known better to give him the second eye; something had told her not to but by then he had already taken it into his hand. Now, he was at the mercy of the dragons rage, powerless to fight against its thrall. Yet another soul she had failed to save, this one just more inches from her.

Katsum’s hands began to tremble violently, her body quivering as her walls began to crumble. There was no one here to see her mask break, and in knowing so, her heart could stand it no longer. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she bit her tongue to keep from sobbing. She needed to stay quiet so no one could hear her.

Then suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door, the sound making her jump in place and her fur stand on end.

“Lady Katsum? Are you still awake?”

Her breath shook as she frantically wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to steady her voice before answering, “Ser Aymeric, I did not expect you to still be here this late.”

She heard him shuffle at the door, yet it did not open, “I’m afraid I could not sleep so I thought I would return and see how you were faring.” Again, he shuffled, almost nervously, “May I come in, my friend?”

Her heart dropped along with her ears, panic rising. No one was supposed to see her like this, on the brink of the flood overflowing the walls. She stumbled slightly in her words as she replied, “I-I’m not really feeling up to having any visitors right now.”

“Please. Just a few moments of your time,” He was always so suave in the way he spoke, pleading so gently that she could not refuse him.

Indeed, she certainly couldn’t, “Alright.”

The door creaked open slowly and Ser Aymeric de Borel slipped quietly into the room, closing the door behind him. As he turned towards her, she could see his warm smile lighting up the shadows, his eyes sparkling with kindness as he looked at her. As he crossed the room, she noticed a mug in his hand, a small plume of steam rising from it. He moved around to the side of her bed nearest the bedside table, “After all that has happened today, I have no doubt that the only thing you crave right now is rest. However,” She followed his hand with her eyes as he held out the cup to her, “In light of the most recent events, I thought you might enjoy a mug of tea. It has always comforted me in times of hardship, and I hope it might do the same for you.”

It took her a few moments before she reached out with her trembling hands. She knew he had seen by the way he watched her, but he said nothing as she gingerly took the mug from him, “Thank you, Ser Aymeric.”

He stood there watching her, and so she guessed he was waiting for her reaction, so she looked down at the steaming, caramel colored drink and lifted it to her nose. She breathed in the scent and it was the most lovely tea she’d ever smelled. The aroma of the boiled Coerthan tea leaves that she knew well mixed with hints of vanilla and something like a syrup had her mouth watering. She shakeningly lifted the mug up and took a small sip, careful not to burn her tongue. The moment the taste of the tea hit her tongue, her ears twitched upward, and her eyes widened. She took another long sip of the ambrosia-like drink before pulling it away to look back up at the raven-haired Elezen.

He seemed to be chuckling inside by the look of the sparkle in his eyes, “Do you like it?”

“I..I love it. Thank you so much…”

He nodded, then as if suddenly remembering something, he turned and scanned the room. He moved over to a shelf of potions and medicines, searching among them until he found an empty one, stepping back over beside her to the pitcher of water left on the windowsill and filling the empty bottle with water. Katsum watched him curiously, taking long sips of the tea every few moments as she did.

“Master Thancred also gave me this, saying that I should bring it to you, that it would make you feel better,” As he turned back towards her holding the bottle in hand, her eyes widened and her fur stood on end at the flower that now stood in it. A bright red Azyema’s Rose stared back at her, its lush petals and leaves nearly shining through the dark with its own brilliance. He brought it over to her and placed it on the table beside the bed, “I hope it brings you joy and helps you rest.”

She did not answer, only stared at the flower. Memories flooded her mind again, of her childhood and the roses like this one that decorated her childhood home. She thought of her parents and how much she missed them, and how much she missed all that she once knew. She thought of the day she and Thancred investigated the Amalj’aa camps in Eastern Thanalan and she had found the rose on the cliffside overlooking the shrine built for Azyema, how she’d plucked it and keep it with her ever since. Now, another rose shone before her, given to her by a man she had failed entirely by not bringing his best friend home…she did not deserve this…

“I am taken enough of your time. Rest well, my friend. I shall check on you in the morning,” She blinked as he said this, seeing him turn away and she quickly reached out a hand and grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and look back at her in surprise. Yet she could not bring herself to look him in the eye as she tried to hide the coming tears, her heart fit to burst right then and there.

“How…how do you remain so warm and hopeful towards me…when all i did this day was fail you…?” The first tear rolled down her cheek and she clutched the mug of tea tightly as her ears flattened and she bowed her head lower, “I stopped Thordan and his enthralled followers, yes, but I lost Estinien. Lost him to an enemy that we were supposed to have vanquished…How can you still be so kind to me when I did not bring your dearest friend back home with me…?”

She saw him shuffled out of the corner of her eye, then felt his warm hand enclose around hers, the other appearing in her field of vision as he took the tea from her and set it on the table. He then knelt in front of her and held both of her hands in his, “Do not for a moment believe that I blame you for what happened. Estinien knew the risks when he volunteered to go, and he had to follow his heart to do his duty. But I know with all of mine that you did everything in your power to save him.” His grip on her hands tightened and he moved his face down to try and meet her eyes, “You have not failed anyone, Katsum. Not a single person.”

With these words, he broke the floodgates of her heart and set free her emotions, tears streaming freely down her face as she cried out in sorrow. She tugs away her hands to cover her face, yet Aymeric follows her and moves to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly. The warmth of his body felt so safe and inviting, and so she buried her face in his chest and wept. The Elezen leaned his head against hers and whispered in her cat-like ear, “It’s alright. I’ve got you, Katsum. You are safe here.”

She is not sure how long she sobbed into him, not sure how long. They remained in this embrace. She only knew that she never wanted to leave it, hoping time would freeze and she could just stay right here with him, forever. When finally her cries quieted, she drew away from him, moving back to where she had been sitting as she wiped her eyes, feeling exposed and vulnerable, “I’m sorry that you had to see that…”

Aymeric smiles warmly, “I am not. Rather, I am honored that you allowed me the privilege to see,” He took her hands again, reaching up with one to wipe her tears away with his thumb, “You are the strongest person I know of to carry all that you do and not bend or break. To be truthful, I feel more relieved to know that you do let your mask fall every once in a while, letting your heart be free to hurt and to heal afterwards.”

Katsum closed her eyes as fresh tears fell, moving to hold his hand against her hand and lacing her fingers with his. She felt him lean forward for a moment and then stop to ask, “May I kiss your forehead?”

Her eyes flashed open as she registered what he said, looking back at him as a soft blush broke out on her face, for which she was thankful for the dim lighting, “You may…”

Aymeric smiled and leaned in and kissed the crown of her head gently, his warm lips making the blush on her face darken as he sat back again.

Katsum’s eyes flicker around him, looking everywhere but his own as she held fast to his hands, “Could I bother you a bit longer for your company, Ser Aymeric…? Just until…I feel I can fall asleep…?”

The Lord Commander’s smile brightened, “It would be an honor…though I must also ask because I worry…you do like the rose, yes?”

It was her turn to smile - genuinely smile - as she nodded, “I love it.”


End file.
